


A Game of Thrones and Golden Towers

by itsaroosterteeththing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, I TRY AND PRETEND TO BE A DECENT WRITER BASICALLY, Swearing, YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME IF YOU WANT, everyone being bad asses I guess, i guess, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaroosterteeththing/pseuds/itsaroosterteeththing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You either win or die in the game of thrones and no one intends to do the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Thrones and Golden Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. It's been so long since I've written for this fandom, and I'm hoping that I can get through this one because I have many more ideas for this and not enough time to execute them properly.
> 
> Anyway, thank you ever so much for popping by! I hope you enjoy!

In a land of myth and a time of Magic _..._ our story starts here; partly because the people of Achievement City - which happened to not be a city at all, in fact, more accurately it would described as what you would call ‘Earth’ - were about to reach a moment in time that would change the course of the future forevermore. And partly because every story must have a start - and here seems to be as good a place as any. The beginning of a legend is by far the most important part of a story.

Achievement City is large and vast, filled with greenery and all sorts of architectural land masses. The land was simultaneously modern and medieval, and yet nothing was out of place. To set a time period to our legend would be to confuse the story and negate the importance of the meaning; of which we will return to one day. The village held very little to as high a standard as the trio of sculptures South Achievement City; a large pink pig acquainted a sheep and one of Achievement City’s most feared beasts - The Creeper, these sculptures helped navigate the villagers and often times elicited awed silence from the people of Achievement City.

The massive expanse of land gave way to varying activities of varying difficulties every now and then that the inhabitants of Downtown Achievement City – a village in the South - would spend hours building and playing all around their world. The creativity and initiative of the people living in Downtown Achievement City shone particularly through their creations, and was highlighted especially when they received a large audience when they played, an audience whom not only found their game-play to be impeccably bad – save for the village’s own sorcerer, Ray – but their interactions with one another to be incredibly humorous.

The world, however, had found itself in disarray and turmoil; without any kind of government or Monarch to rule over them there was chaos and mayhem. The threat of civil war was a real one, with clans forming around the world. No village felt the effects quite like Downtown Achievement City; the home of the most trusted of Achievement City’s inhabitants. All around the world people were dying in mass massacres and the villagers of Downtown Achievement city felt it their duty to introduce peace treaties and a clause to prevent any further outbreaks that would scale out of control.

The inhabitants of Downtown Achievement City and surrounding villages had gathered in the centre of town, all standing in a circle on the soft emblem of their kingdom, a green star placed on a black background. _For Order and Peace_ that had been the discussion of that day’s gathering and the people all muttered amongst one another, trying to figure out what was so important that someone felt the need to speak up. Two people, actually, had felt the need to speak up, and now they stood side by side in the centre of the star, glancing around rather nervously about the small gathering of people. It was the largest gathering of people that Achievement City had ever seen, and there could only have been a couple of hundred people who had turned up at the request of Downtown to join them for this meeting.

The first man was taller than the second and his hair was shorter too. His hair was a tangled, dishevelled mess of coal coloured straw that still managed to look like it would feel like the soft wool they stood on. His eyes were often commented on as looking like faded denim jeans left out in the sun for too long. They were heavy laden, though, with what looked to be exhaustion. A thick layer of stubble fell across his face in sharp points, he often absent-mindedly scratched at it when he was deep in thought - much like he was doing now. The shorter male to his right had a mop of light brown curly hair, it hadn’t been styled into any recognisable hair cut and appeared as if whenever he had last got it cut, it was a close shave and he merely allowed it to grow back in whichever way it pleased. His eyes were dark and surprisingly warm but, as the villagers of Downtown knew, they could hold extreme amounts of animosity. Rather ironic due to the fact that he was one of the villages only decent hunters and he made a show of wearing his bear skin as a cloak. Although the man must have been in his twenties, the freckles that had been scattered across his cheeks like constellations in the night sky seemed to make him appear childlike.

The taller man’s name was Geoff, Geoff Ramsey - he was the closest thing the village had to a leader. Geoff handled any disputes and organised hunting parties to go out and scavenge for food, the shorter man next to him always the leader of the pack. His name was Michael, Michael Jones. However, when the mood struck him, he would speak in third person, labelling himself as ‘Mogar’ or ‘Mogar the Mighty’, a title he had earned himself when he had returned from scavenging one month with the bear he adorned himself in.

The pair stood together and waited for the crowd to quieten, and when the noise had became low enough that the pair could speak over them, it was Geoff who spoke up first.

“It has come to our attention that things have gotten worse.” His voice sounded like you’d expect old whiskey to taste, warm and sharp. The crease between his brows furrowed deeply as he took a glance around the couple hundred people who had milled closer around them. Geoff had no trouble being heard over the crowd. His voice held authority and leadership that no one had ever questioned or doubted.

“What’s the point in living together if there’s no stability?” Geoff spoke again, this time with a rhetorical question. He glanced around at them once more, taking in their confused side glances and mutterings. He noted absent-mindedly the golden hues setting against the trees that clung to the edges of the city and pierced the air. Sunset was approaching. This would have to be done quickly. Geoff continued to be patient until the crowd decided to quieten, which it did not do immediately.

“Oi, fuckfaces, shut the fuck up.” Michael. His voice was warm too, but held the possibilities of insurmountable rage behind every word – and yet at the same time, there was an easily discernible amount of affection and loyalty that was no doubt extremely rare to see and yet a large part of his personality. The villagers of Downtown often times forgot how kind hearted Michael actually was, although with such a crass personality and foul mouth; not to mention the _bear skin,_ it was not at all that surprising that they were just a little scared of him.

“Thanks, Michael. Michael came up to me today-“ Geoff had begun, his eyes landing on particular people in the crowd that he had become friends with, and respected their help in the village greatly.

Ray Narvaez Jr., the aforementioned sorcerer, never failed to whip up some Magical concoction when the situation called for one, and never had roses stray too far from his side had become a great ally and friend to Geoff and the others. Ryan Haywood, The manic who seemed rogue, seemed to float from job to job - a true vagabond. He was continually stuck between entertaining the other inhabitants of the city with his acting, and working on the Redstone work that no one else was able to understand. Jack Pattillo, the city’s main carpenter, built the most exquisite homes in record time, and made sure they were practical and long lasting as well as aesthetically pleasing.

Lastly, Geoff’s eyes came to rest on Gavin Free after acknowledging the village’s animal hoarder, Lindsay, and the Nurse Caleb who had more experience with patching people up than...well someone who patches people up quite a lot. Gavin was the village....idiot? Was that a real profession? Geoff often wondered when it came to Gavin. The kid had landed himself in more messes than he could clean up; not that he ever did. He was, however, a skilled archer and often went out with Michael on his hunting trips, the pair were always successful, and their love-hate relationship never seemed to blossom more than when they were outside hunting. Gavin had come to Geoff years ago, having no home to speak of, and ever since Gavin had his own home built right next to Geoff’s on monolith. Gavin had become quite the surrogate son to him.

“We’ve decided a ruling is necessary” Geoff said, his voice loud and authoritative. “South Achievement City needs a King, and I suggest we elect one now.” The crowd goes suddenly deathly silent as Geoff’s words really sink in. While he has the chance Geoff speaks again, “Now I know we don’t have all the Southern Villages here, but I trust you shall leave and spread news of the happenings here today.”

“I suggest Geoff as our king.” Michael stepped in automatically. Hell, even if he didn’t want to rule Southern Achievement City, it was obvious that Geoffrey was the obvious person to test-run a monarchy within the Southern area. He was responsible and reliable and more than willing to rule over everyone, Geoff had proven that he could do this. Once Michael had made his vote, however, there was no going back because now there were more putting their hands up, all electing Geoff. If Geoff had been anything more than prideful, he may have admitted to the blush that crept along his cheeks, however he would put it down to the damn cold they were having, that and nothing more. He nodded curtly, raising his hands in front of him in order to make the others put theirs down.

“Okay, Okay. I need the smiths to work together in order to forge a crown for me. I want it simple and thin, somewhat like a circlet.” He added, giving the smiths a pointed glance before they scurried off. He turned to Jack now as well. As much as Geoff was no vain, there needed to be a way to set him apart from the other villagers and a crown was the perfect way to do that.

Jack was large, larger than Geoff both in height and weight, but Jack carried it well; he was nothing short of built and strong. He had a head – and beard – of coppery red hair that was often the source of teasing from some of the other inhabitants of the City. His eyes held nothing but kindness and love. His beard large and rugged, his calloused hands stood in contrast to his kind and loving face, the burden of a carpenter, and the best one they had.

“I need you to work with the other builders to build a throne room.” His voice was authoritative and final, until he added further. “I trust you and the others to make it the best creation you’ve made so far. If we’re going to do this bullshit, we’re going to do it right.”  
Jack nodded, eager to build something his friend, and now king, would be pleased with. He scurried off, taking the builders with him. Geoff sighed now that the group had halved some. He turns back to Michael and Gavin, however, in order to give them some orders now.

“I need you guys to spread the word to the other cities, to the others that don’t know.” He nodded curtly to them before allowing a smile to creep across his sleepy features. “Tell them something super God-damned cheesy like ‘The First king has risen’” Geoff laughs again, waving his hand dismissively towards the pair, who could only grin at each other while shoving their shoulders and running running off. With that the crowd dispersed into their usual day’s routine. Geoff giving a deep sigh of relief, everything would remain peaceful for now.

And that is the beginning of our tale. There are many more stories to come, and this particular chapter hasn’t even begun and yet as you know it has ended. The tale of Geoffrey, known as The First King by his admirers and the Drunkard King by his opponents has barely started. Hold on tight, because you’re in for a rough journey.   



End file.
